Stolen Moments
by iheartShules
Summary: John has been avoiding Joss after their one night together, but not for the reasons she thinks. 2nd installment ot the Moments series
1. Chapter 1

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something Carter?" Fusco demanded as she slammed her cup of coffee on her desk sloshing some of the dark brown liquid across it causing her to curse. She angrily dabbed at the coffee with some tissue she had in her blazer pocket while she lifted her dark chocolate brown eyes up to her partner narrowing them on him. He held up his hands at her dark look. "Forget I asked." he looked back to his computer. She threw away the tissue her eyes never leaving her partner's maybe he might know where John was.

"Have you heard from our mutual _friend_?" John was going to be skinned alive when she saw him. She was going to have fun raking coals across his sexy backside for even thinking he could get away with this. Sure she knew he would avoid her like the plague, but this was borderline ridiculous. He just vanished, and she was growing concerned. She was sure that John would have asked for help even with their new complication of having slept together.

"No thankfully."

"Wait John hasn't contacted you either?" she had thought it was just her because of their complicated relationship, but he hadn't contacted Fusco either. Something had to be wrong, but what?

"Which is a good thing Carter! He's the bane of our existence remember." Maybe his, but John meant more to her, and if he was in trouble she wanted to help. Carter sunk to her seat piles of paperwork screamed for her to get started on but she couldn't. Not when there was a sinking sensation in the pit of her belly that told that John needed her. She always trusted her gut her instincts were never wrong. She was a good judge of character it was one of the reasons she trusted John so much. He was a good man underneath all that gruffness, hardness, and cold like exterior he exuded a vulnerability that he rarely let anyone see. She seen it a couple times most recently had been two weeks ago when he had come by her apartment which ended in them spending the night together. Joss pulled out the cell phone he always called her on. She quickly dialed his number lifting the black cell phone to her ear. When it continued to ring she tightened her lips pulling the phone away from her ear. But almost on cue the phone rang with a blocked number.

"Apologize first then you can tell me what you need help with John, and followed quickly with where we can meet so we can talk. We need to talk about what happened you can't avoid me forever!" she smiled giving him her list of demands waiting for his sexy low voice to either make a small quip or apologize. Either one would make her happy at this point she missed hearing his voice.

"Detective Carter I assure you I have no idea as to what you are referring too." her happiness quickly faded when she realized it wasn't John, but rather it was Finch.

"Hi Finch I thought you were John."

"I gather that."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you in private Detective Carter."

"Where's John?"

"What I need to speak to you about cannot be said over a phone how about we meet in person?"

"Okay." she scribbled the name of the restaurant down quickly hanging up with Finch grabbing her blazer off the back of her chair.

"What's going on?" Fusco asked as she breezed past him. She stopped to look at him for a moment.

"No idea but I am about to find out." with that she turned and hurried out of the station. Twenty minutes later she found the small diner that Finch had agreed to meet her at. She wondered why it was so far away, but she didn't question it. Reese had said that Finch was a private person. She sat down at a small booth with bright red vinyl covering ordering a cup of coffee while she waited for Finch to arrive.

"I like when people are punctual." she looked up when she heard Finch's voice. He was a short man with glasses, and kind blue eyes. He sat down across from her opening up the menu in front of him.

"What's wrong with John?" she asked cutting to the chase as to why they were meeting in the first place.

"I'm afraid something has happened."

"With John is he alright? Is he hurt?" Finch held up his hands to ward off any more questions.

"Mr. Reese has a few physical injuries, but it's the emotional ones that are distressing me more."

"Emotional? What's going on Finch? I need answers." she demanded. If John needed her then she would be there for him even if she was angry he was avoiding her because of the progression of their own relationship. But before Finch had the chance to explain himself the waitress came back over.

"Ya'll ready to order?" she chewed her bubble gum loudly which had it been any other time Carter would have told the girl that it was incredibly rude, but right now at this moment she wished the girl would just buzz off.

"I'll have the eggs benedict, and a glass of orange juice." Carter wasn't interested in breakfast all she was interested in was finding out what was going on with John.

"Just more coffee."

"Alrightie ya'll order will be up in just a few secs hun." she winked at Finch and whirled around.

"Finch, back to what we were talking about."

"Yes Detective we need your assistance."

"No you need to tell me what's the matter with John first I need to know that he's alright before this conversation continues."

"He's got minor bruises, and lacerations on his body."

"What happened?"

"He was hit by a car."

"He was WHAT?!" minor bruises and lacerations her ass! John was hit by a damned car, and neither one had thought about calling her to let her know. First she was going to inspect John to make sure he was truly alright, and then she was going to kick his ass for not telling her.

"As I stated Detective Mr. Reese is quite alright now. His bruising, and lacerations are healing."

"Define lacerations? Did he need stitches?"

"Some but detective I assure you he's quite alright."

"Not when I am done with him will he be." she growled under her breath. "What's going on Finch?"

"As you know detective Mr. Reese, and I receive certain information to help certain people."

"Yeah and when exactly are you going to get around to telling me how you get your information?"

"That's not important what's important is to know that not every act that happens is foreseen for us. Our information comes to us because its premeditated, and not born of spontaneity."

"O-okay can you skip ahead to the part where this has to deal with John?!"

"Mr. Reese was at the local community college trying to save a young co-ed from a stalker. This man had been following her for months, and Mr. Reese stopped the young man from raping, and killing her."

"Okay?"

"But while Mr. Reese was leaving as the police showed up to arrest the young man is when he saw an act of unforeseen violence that unfortunately Mr. Reese could not stop in time."

"What happened?"

"Do you recall hearing about an accident that happened several days ago involving a fourteen year old girl?"

"Yeah I guess her and her boyfriend were arguing, and he shoved her into the street in front of on coming car. She was killed instantly."

"Mr. Reese tried to save her life, but he couldn't get to her in time. He was clipped while the girl had been hit head on. He had tried to resuscitate her but to no avail. When the paramedics arrived is when Mr. Reese slipped away." she shook her head.

"He's blaming himself for that teenager's death because he couldn't get to her in time?"

"Yes, detective."

"Where he is Finch? I need to tell him that it wasn't his fault."

"Mr. Reese is in a dark place right now detective I'm not sure if it is wise to go speak with him. He hasn't contacted me in days now, and I need your assistance we a new person since he won't call me back."

"Where is he?" she repeated.

"Detective this person needs our help."

"So does John. Get Fusco on it, and I'll help once I have talked with John. Where is he?" she asked again. They paused as the waitress appeared with his plateful of hot piping food and his orange juice. Once she walked away did Finch lean forward once more.

"Detective, I'm not sure if this is wise."

"Finch please he's our friend and he needs us." Finch nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe you will have better luck then I did." he pushed his blazer back and produced a fountain pen, and scribbled on a napkin before handing it to her. She took it and read the address before looking back at Finch as he pocketed the expensive pen once more. "Memorize it, and please dispose of it. We can't have anyone finding where our mutual friend is living." she nodded her head standing up from the booth.

"Thank you Finch." she hurried towards the door.

"Detective?" she sighed as she turned around before she could exit the small diner.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him for me that I am truly worried about him, and is the only reason why I gave his address to you." she smiled and nodded her head before she tore up the napkin, and disposed of it in the trash bin. She ran to her car repeating the address in her mind as she hurried to climb inside to go find John.

* * *

He gulped down the rest of the alcohol in the bottle. The warm liquor rushed down his throat almost enough to make him gag but he didn't. He held the bottle looking out the window that usually offered him peace and tranquility, but right now his emotions were so raw he felt like nothing would ever give him peace again. Everytime he shut his eyes all he could see was that girl's lifeless body. He should have seen it, ran faster, and then maybe she would still be alive. His body trembled as her scream echoed in his mind he had been so close to shove her out of the way so he could have taken the full blow of the car instead of her. But he had been a half a second too late. He threw the empty liquor bottle against the wall hard glass splattered across the floor shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Drinking himself into oblivion hadn't worked before, and it wasn't working now. He could still see her lifeless blue eyes staring up at him. He could still hear the screeching of tires the smell of rubber as the man tried desperately to stop before colliding into them. He blinked his eyes rapidly when a noise that suspiciously sounded like knocking filled his quiet apartment shaking him out of his reverie. The knocking became a pounding.

"John." he closed his eyes when her voice echoed through the apartment. He didn't want her here.

"Go away." he growled as he paced back, and forth his apartment eyeing his closed door angrily. But instead she tried opening the door but found it locked.

"Open up John."

"I said go away."

"No." he stalked over to the door throwing it open as his body trembled with a barely contained anger. He stared down at her hating the way his body reacted to her. He missed her. She was staring up at him with sad eyes as if she knew what happened which she probably did since she was here. Finch must of told her where he lived. He blocked her from coming in, and he kept his expression cold.

"Carter I suggest you leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. It wasn't your fault John."

"Go or I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"What you'll hurt me? I don't think so." she went to move inside, and he grabbed her arm in an iron tight grasp. Joss blinked looking up at him, and he saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Go away so I won't."

"You're drunk." she said quietly.

"You're not listening very well detective. I will say it one last time, and for your own good you will listen. _Leave. Me. Alone_." he shoved her back slamming the door in front of her face locking it.

"Shut me out that's fine. But I'm not leaving. I'll camp out in front of your door if I have too. You once told me I wasn't alone that you had my back. Well newsflash John it goes two ways. You're not alone either not anymore. You have my back, and I have yours." he leaned his head against the door as his body trembled fighting back the images of the little girl's face. He heard a rustling on the other side of the door. "Its comfy sitting here near your door I think I can sit here all night if I have too."

"Just go please." he wished for one damn time she would just listen to him. He didn't want to fight with her he just wanted to be alone.

"No I won't. I am not leaving you alone John, and as much as you claim otherwise you don't want to be alone. Let me help you." he didn't answer her he just continued leaning his head against the door. "So John how much have you had to drink today since its only eleven in the morning?"

"Not enough."

"Well to me I think you had more then enough. So how about real comfort, and let me in."

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope did you really think I would?" for the first time in days he felt a ghost of a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"No." but his smile vanished. "She had blue eyes Carter. They haunt me every time I close mine." he whispered.

"I'm sorry John.

"I tried to get to her."

"I know you did."

"But I didn't."

"John its not your fault." he pushed off the door so he could swing it open glaring down at her. She scrambled to stand up and hurry into his apartment before he had a chance to slam it shut on her again. He kicked the door shut keeping his eyes trained on her hating that she believed in him.

"How do you know its not my fault?" he stepped forward.

"I know you. How can you even believe its your fault John? Put the blame where it belongs on the person that pushed her into the street. Why do you do this to yourself placing the weight of the world onto your shoulders?"

"The girl would be alive had I just moved-" he stopped when she spoke over him. "STOP JUST STOP JOHN!" he shuddered as she stepped forward closer to him. "I know it hurts that you couldn't save her, but what about everyone that you have saved. Think about that think about all the good you have done."

"All the good I've done? What does it matter if I can't save a child? She was fourteen years old Carter, and I could have saved her but I didn't."

"You can't save everyone John! You can't I'm sorry to tell you this but you can't." she reached her hand out to touch him, but his body jerked back.

"_Don't touch me_." his voice broke as he felt a lump in his throat. If she touched him he wouldn't be able to send her away.

"Why not because you're some sort of monster? Because you're some sort of disgusting person?!" he lifted his gaze to hers as tears filled her big brown eyes. "John no one thinks that but you."

"You should think that of me."

"Why because you're human, and there was absolutely nothing you could do to prevent her death?"

"Will you just leave, and never come back?" he pointed to the door.

"John you can try to freeze me out all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I am going to be here for you!" she pushed her blazer off her shoulders throwing it on the nearby sofa chair.

"I don't deserve that."

"There's that word again. _Deserve_. But what you deserve, or don't deserve isn't what's hurting you right now John. Guilt is. Guilt is eating you alive."

"Stop talking Joss." he said quietly his hands clenched into fists. He didn't want to hurt her, and the more she talked the more angry he became.

"I will not watch you destroy yourself with guilt. You tried to save her, but she died John. You couldn't do anything, and that's what is eating away at you. You couldn't save the child anymore then you could save Jessica!" John felt something inside him snap. He moved forward so quickly pinning her against his wall pinning her hands tightly beside her head in his. Her breath came out ragged as they stared at one another.

"Just because we had sex doesn't entitle you to barge into my life you don't know anything about who I am! All we had was sex you mean absolutely nothing to me." he wanted to hurt her make her hate him. Maybe if she did then she would leave him alone! But he didn't see any hurt, pain, or any fear of him in her eyes.

"You can say all the hurtful things you want I'm not going anywhere."

"Why won't you listen?" he dragged in gasps of breath as the pain of the last few days was trying to overwhelm him.

"You don't scare me John. You won't hurt me not in a million years would you hurt me." she whispered.

"You don't know who I used to be you don't know the things I've done."

"You won't hurt me." she repeated. His body trembled against hers. He wanted to scare her, but she wasn't looking at him fearfully. "You're a good man."

"No I'm not." he closed his eyes as he felt the hot wet tears slip down his cheeks. She tried to wiggle her hands free, but he kept them in a tight clasp as he leaned his head against her shoulder trying to reign in his emotions.

"Yes you are." he lifted his head opening his eyes to stare into her face. He shook his head in denial. She opened her mouth to say more, but he didn't want to hear it as he captured her lips with his. God she tasted so wonderful. He let go of her hands as he grabbed a fistful of her hair in one hand while his other cupped her cheek as he pushed her lips open with his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer when he wished she would push him away. The world slowly faded away and all he could see, and feel was her. He couldn't evade her anymore as she kissed him back almost as if she needed it more then he did. He slid his one hand down from her face down her neck brushing her breast lightly before caressing her hip through the fabric of her pants. He pushed away from her when the sound of her moan brought him back to where he was, and the fact that he shouldn't be touching her like this. He stepped away from her keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I don't need you." he wished it was the truth.

"No what upsets you is that you do need me John." he kept his gaze on the floor. "Look at me John." he was helpless to refuse her. He lifted his eyes to hers. "I'm not going anywhere so you need to deal with that. I don't just jump into the bed with a guy no more then you just jump into bed with a girl. It wasn't just sex between us, and it never will be."

"Leave, I don't want you here." he didn't think he had it in him to be a gentleman.

"No John I'm not leaving you. You'll have to pick me up and throw my ass out of here to get me to go, but I'll just be right back." John watched her for a moment but said nothing more. He watched as she rubbed her hands together. "So anything for lunch?"

"What about your job don't you have work to do?" his last ditch effort on ridding himself of her.

"Fusco will cover for me. I'll do some of his paperwork to thank him later. So John you get me all day long." she walked towards his kitchen pulling the refrigerator door open peeking in with disgust when she saw no food of any kind inside it. All she found in the fridge was alcohol. "So got any food in here John?" she demanded again opening cabinets looking for anything.

"No."

"Well I know of a good pizzeria close by here that should be open by now. What toppings do you like John so I can call them and order?" she asked walking past him but he stopped her before she could reach her jacket. She looked at him waiting for him to speak. But he didn't know what he wanted to say so he let go of her taking a step away from her. "Toppings John?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well too damn bad you are eating something. You look like you haven't eaten in days John, and you need to sober up. Go on get in the shower, and shave you'll feel better once you do." she commanded but he continued to stand there looking at her. He didn't like it she was barking orders at him in his own apartment. However, maybe if he satisfied her with eating, showering, and shaving she'd just leave him alone. He wasn't ever going to forgive himself for not saving that girl, and once he made her happy he could once more be alone like he belonged.

"No peeking at me in the shower." he grumbled walking towards his bathroom yanking his shirt off as he made his way over towards it.

"No promises." she called out causing him to let out a soft chuckle that he hadn't done in days as he entered his bathroom.

* * *

Author's note: I think I have a sickness its called POI hahahahahahahahaha this show has got me all tied in knots and not in a bad way lol. The only other show I have adored this much is Psych. As you may or may not know I am a bit harsh on myself so posting this was because of some tough love from a few of my dear friends who literally said "post it or else" This was the original sequel but I tweaked it a bit since before it was going to be extremely long this story now is only a few chapters. This chapter is angst ridden, and since I love spoilers I will give a tiny little one for you guys it gets a bit hot for our loves in the next chapter ;) Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and everything I adore you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

When she heard the shower kick on she sighed in relief that he was listening to her for once. When John had opened the door earlier, and she first saw him she was scared. Petrified was more like it but not of him never of him, but of how he looked. It sort of reminded her of when she first met him back when she knew him as nothing more then a hobo. His eyes had a haunted look to them back then as if demons of his past were threatening to tear him down, but today John's eyes seemed empty completely void of all emotion. At least the haunted look meant he was feeling something even if it was anguish, but the expressionless empty look in his face today scared her that she was too late to save him.

Finch had gotten to him in time to save him the first time, and she was damned well not going to let John throw it away over misplaced guilt. If John allowed it his demons would eat away his soul, but she wasn't about to let him sink into that dark black pit of despair again. She was way too invested in him to let him destroy himself, and if she was honest with herself she could easily fall in love with him if she wasn't already. But she wasn't ready to define how she felt for him right now she had a bigger task at hand which was pulling John back from the brink.

Joss had no illusions that John was going to get over the death of this girl any time soon, but she needed him to understand he couldn't save her either. If she could just get him to listen to her that it wasn't up to him to save everyone then maybe he could possibly heal over the death of the child, and move forward once again. Before this happened he had struggled with the idea of being a good man, and now since he couldn't save the girl he immediately jumped to the conclusion that if he had done something more the girl would be alive. It was easier for him to fall back into the same pattern of self doubt, and hatred rather then admit to being a mere man that couldn't have done anything differently. Well that was why he had her, and Finch to help him see otherwise.

She ordered just a large pepperoni pizza in hopes he would eat most of it himself. If she took a guess she would say he dropped at least fifteen pounds give or take a few since the last time she saw him. This death of the teenager was going to kill him slowly. She rummaged through his cabinets trying to find glasses for the soda she ordered along with the pizza for them. He wasn't going to be drinking anymore alcohol on her watch all that did was make it worse. Which reminded her she had seen a mess of scattered glass on his hardwood floor which she needed to clean up. He must of threw the bottle against the wall in either anger, or helplessness. She grinned with success when finally she found some plates, and glassware pulling out two small glasses settling them on the countertop.

Her eyes closed as she heard the shower still going glad he was taking a long shower hoping it would soothe his body, and mind a bit. But even as worried as she was about him thoughts of him in the shower sent her mind drifting directly into the gutter, and her body responded to the image of him standing naked under the hot spray of water. She could imagine all the droplets of water running across that naked, sleek, and athletic build he had. She shifted from foot to foot as desire for him increased exponentially as he would be naked, wet, and all hers. She had gotten a small glimpse of her John when he called out to her not to peek, and that had been very tempting to do. It wouldn't be her first time sneaking a peek at his nice body. Joss nearly jumped out of her skin having been lost in hot thoughts of John when there was a knock on the door. She rushed over to the door looking through the peephole making sure he was just an ordinary pizza delivery boy before opening up.

"Large pepperoni, and a two liter of soda?" the young guy asked, and she smiled handing him a fifty.

"Keep the change." she said taking the pizza, and soda before kicking the door shut on the kid who was staring at her happily.

"Thanks lady." he called out through the door, and she set the box of hot pizza on the countertop opening the soda pouring herself, and John a glass. She heard the shower shut off, and her imaginings skyrocketed as she thought about him drying off. Maybe he needed her help though she was sure instead of drying him off she would no doubt want to run her tongue across his body loving every inch of him. It felt like her tongue got stuck on the roof of her mouth as she unknowingly took a step in his direction to do just that. She stopped herself mentally shaking those hot thoughts of him out of her head deciding instead that John needed a bit of tough love since he thought he could intimidate her, and Finch out of his life. _As if that would happen _she chuckled inwardly to herself.

She walked into the kitchen towards the fridge as her determination increased. He just didn't realize he didn't scare her one bit to her he was all bark, and no bite. She knew with others he wasn't like that, but she also knew without a shadow of a doubt that those he cared about he would protect with his dying breath. Which she felt the same way about the people she cared about, and he was one of those people. Joss yanked the fridge door open pulling out the case of beer, and the assortment of hard liquor he had. He had a weird billionaire for a friend so he could spare the money she was about to waste. Joss started first with the vodka opening it, and began pouring the liquor down the drain. _Whoops, _she grinned to herself not feeling at all bad about doing this to him as she went to the next bottle to do the same thing. By the time John exited the bathroom she had already rid him of all his hard liquor and was attacking the case of beer.

"What the hell are you doing?" she kept her eyes off of him not wanting to see how good he looked since his shower.

"What does it look like John?" she answered. She felt his hand on hers that held the beer bottle upside down over the drain. Joss looked up at him and sighed happily. He looked much better. He was clean shaven which made him look almost ten years younger, and he looked healthier then when she first came into his apartment. John's hair was still damp, but sexily rumpled from the towel he ran through it sending it sitting every which way instead of his normal combed, and styled look. He was wearing the same white t-shirt as before, but instead of his signature dress slacks all he was wearing were just his black boxers. Well hell how was she supposed to keep her hands off of him with him looking so damned good? The look of anger on his face made him look even more human then the dead look he had before the shower.

"It looks like you are wasting about a hundred dollars worth of alcohol." he motioned to the empty bottles of his liquor as he tried to push the rest of the beer out of her reach. She narrowed her eyes on him, and pulled the case closer to her. It became a tug of war with the case of beer as he pushed it away, and she pulled it closer making her want to laugh. She never seen John so playful without meaning to be, and it made him dare she say adorable. Good lord she had it bad for this man!

"You don't need this stuff John." she said matter of factly forcing herself back into tough love mode. He dropped his hands away from her.

"You don't get to decide what I need or not."

"But isn't that what you did to me?" she asked sweetly as possible picking up the next bottle popping open the cap smiling at him as she turned it upside down over the drain waiting to see what he do. Would he fight back?

"That was different."

"How so because you were the one doing it, and not me?" she watched as he walked away from her. He stood between his kitchen, and his big king sized bed that was just mocking her having John so close to it, but yet not in it.

"Joss because I was trying to spare you pain."

"Me too. I'm trying to spare you some pain. You're not invincible John which is okay because nobody expects you to be but yourself. You need to forgive yourself because no one else blames you but you."

"Why do you do this? Why do you make everything a fight Joss?"

"Me? If you weren't so pigheaded we wouldn't be fighting all the time."

"I'm pigheaded." he snorted. She marched towards him tired of him trying to diminish her and Finch. He needed them just like they needed him.

"John I know I'm stubborn too, but only when I know I'm right. And about this I am right. You don't need alcohol to get through this. How about you learn that you have people that care about you, and will help you through it?!" she poked him in the chest before opening the cardboard lid to the pizza handing him a giant piece. "Now eat!" she snapped.

"You know I don't ever let anyone talk to me the way you are talking to me right now." he glowered at her trying his best to intimidate her.

"Yeah well get used to it. If you aren't going to take care of yourself I will brow beat you into doing so. I have an invested interest in making sure you are happy, and healthy."

"Oh yeah why is that?"

"I can't sleep with a guy that's practically death warmed over now can I?" she asked sipping her soda.

"Joss we won't be sleeping together ever again." he spoke between bites inhaling his first piece of pizza before he grabbed another to almost devour it as quickly as the first. The man was starving. He had color coming back in his skin, and he looked better since before she got there. Well since he seemed to not want to talk about his guilt maybe now was the perfect time to talk about what happened between them.

"Oh yeah?" she cocked a brow up with a slight smile on her face clearly not believing him wanting him to take the bait, and she was rewarded when he did.

"It was a mistake the last time."

"Sure it was." she nodded her head slowly still smiling at him challenging him.

"It was."

"Which time was a mistake was it the _first time _we slept together that night, or was it when you woke me up later so we could have sex again." his eyes narrowed on her as she made her point. Well he was the one that said it was a mistake if it was such a mistake then why did it happen twice?! He had done the waking up not her! She shrugged her shoulders. "The only mistake I made that night was falling asleep to let you slip out of my bed in the middle of the night. Its not a very nice thing to do John fuck me senseless, and then sneak out during the night so I wake up alone in bed the next morning." She wasn't lying John had turned her inside out that night, and then in the morning when she felt the bed cold on his side she had almost cried.

"Why are we even talking about this?" he picked up the glass drinking some of the soda.

"Because I am keeping your mind off of your pain while I am getting some much needed answers about our relationship." she picked up a piece of pizza when John seemed to be suspicious of her as he kept glancing at the pizza then to her.

"What relationship Joss? We are barely friends."

"We ARE friends that just so happen to be attracted to each other, and have slept together." _and I want more _her mind added but she kept that to herself. But that conversation would have to be another day when he wasn't drowning in sorrow, and guilt. He was already trying to hurt her feelings by making it sound like they didn't mean anything to each other just to get her leave which wasn't going to happen. She bit into her piece of pizza not hungry one bit, but was doing so to satisfy him to keep him eating.

"Carter just forget it happened." he said as he finished the last bit of his third piece of pizza.

"Why because it would be easier for you that way?" she threw the pizza down walking over to him once more. If he was setting out to piss her off well he achieved his goal, and if he wanted a fight well she'd give him a damned fight! She was done coddling him. "You want to know what I think John?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me anyways."

"I think it bugs you that _**you**_ can't stop thinking about that night." She needed to gain the advantage here, or he was going to continue to push her away. "You crave me don't you John? It pisses you off because you can't stop thinking about my kiss, or my touch. John you just can't stop thinking about me." she smirked at him as she began circling him like an animal would do their prey. She watched him tense up.

"Joss…" but she shook her head not about to hear it. She took a step towards him, and he glared at her sideways as she moved behind him but he stayed still. She put her hands low on his hips so she could stand on her tip toes her breasts rubbing against his back.

"John you can't stop thinking about being inside me can you?" she whispered in his ear earning a shudder from him. She stepped away from him trying to ignore the racing of her own pulse at the images that her own words invoked in her. Having him inside her again would be amazingly gratifying, but that wasn't what this was about. Right now right this moment it was about getting John to admit to having feelings for her, and she wasn't going to stop till he did. And once he did he wasn't about to ever be able to get rid of her. He could try but she'd be right back at it chipping away at every damn defense he had until she wormed her way in just like he did to her. Although to be fair she had let him in quickly once she knew he was a good man trying to save people. John wasn't emotionally open to anyone, but that was soon going to change!

"Joss will you stop talking." his voice was tight she knew he was getting aroused by her.

"I will once you admit to the fact that you want me just as much as I want you." she smiled when he just stood there without another word. She began circling him again taking her time before coming back around pausing in front of him with her eyes on his. She smiled wickedly letting him watch as her eyes slid down to his manhood. "You think about when I took you in my mouth and-" but the rest of her words were cut off as John crushed his mouth to hers. She hadn't seen him even move he was so quick, but she gasped hotly when his hands grabbed her ass lifting. She felt his burgeoning erection as he pulled her tightly against him. They were pelvis to pelvis, and she loved that her words had such an affect on him too. She couldn't say she was any less turned on since she could feel the wetness between her legs for him. Joss pushed out of the kiss.

"Say it." she moaned as she licked her tongue down his neck feeling his hands at her waist trying to undo her slacks.

"What?" he sighed as his head leaned to the side a bit more to give her better access to his neck. She sucked at the hollow of his neck where it connected to his shoulder, and he moaned. She took a step back looking up into his eyes loving the darkened color to his irises knowing he was as aroused by her as she was of him.

"Say that you want me John. I want to hear you say the words." she pulled his shirt up and over his head. When their eyes met again she saw the truth in them, but she still needed to hear him say it.

"I want you Joss." he said the words so quietly, but they echoed through his apartment and she kissed him again tenderly. He didn't realize it quite yet, but now that he said it she wasn't ever going to let him take it back. She pushed back to pepper light kisses across his face.

"I want you too John scars and all." she murmured, and then John's mouth was back on hers devouring it. She struggled to get closer to him it wasn't enough she wanted more needed more. His hands were at her shirt tugging it from her pants. John pushed out of the kiss only to try to unbutton her shirt. When she heard him let out a frustrated sigh she couldn't help but smile at him. He was cute as he eyed her shirt with concentration. His fingers were too big for the delicate buttons of her blouse. He exhaled roughly when he grabbed the fabric, and pulled it apart buttons flying everywhere. Her eyes widened when he shoved her blouse off her shoulders.

"You are buying me a new-oh-blouse." she sighed leaning her forehead against his shoulder when he palmed both her breasts roughly. She forgot to be mad at him for ruining one of her favorite shirts when he nudged her back so he could kiss her again this time deeper and more passionate less urgently, and his hands never stopped touching her. He walked her back to his bed and she felt her backs of her knees hit the mattress, and she squeaked when she sat down with a bounce. She almost gulped at the predatory look on John's face as he eyed her as he stood above her. He squatted down, and pushed off her heels without breaking eye contact with her. He pushed her onto her back as he unzipped her pants and she felt all the oxygen seep out of her as he grabbed the waistband, and pulled them down her long legs along with her panties wasting no time. She sat up unclasping her bra throwing it with the rest of her clothing. She sat on his bed completely naked her eyes zeroing in on his crotch that was still covered with his atrocious boxers. She wanted him completely naked just like her so she could lovingly look at him as he was at her. But he seemed to have other ideas as he climbed onto the bed leaving his boxers on. "Take em' off John." she plead her hands moving down to his waist to achieve just that.

"Nope." his tongue was trailing down her body as his hands cupped her breasts. She gave up on his boxers as he moved out of reach. Her hands cradled his as he pinched, rolled, and plucked at her nipples hard. His tongue dipped into her belly button as her breaths panted out of her feeling like she could go off at any moment. He bit lightly on her inner thigh before he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. She stared down at him with trusting eyes. Her eyes never left his as he lowered his head between her legs, and he barely touched her with the tip of his tongue on her clitoris, but it was enough to make her body jerk high off the bed as if she was just electrocuted. His hands fell from her breasts to grab tightly at her hips. "Relax Joss." he whispered his breath hot between her legs. She blinked her eyes trying to blink away the fog she was in.

"John." she whispered looking back down between her legs where he peered up at her. He was just watching her with some emotion in those ever expressive blue eyes. She felt vulnerable, and exposed like this but she trusted him so completely, and her body relaxed. She swallowed hard gathering her courage, and spread her legs lifting them over his shoulders spreading herself for him to do what he wanted. John kissed her thigh and shifted his hands.

"You're beautiful Joss." he sighed as he settled back in, and she found herself tensing again, but not for the same reason as before. She moaned his name as her hand went into his hair gripping as he gently kissed her clitoris as he sunk his middle finger deep inside her wet heat. "So wet for me." he said between little kisses and he added a second finger. Joss tried to steady her breathing as his fingers mimicked what she wanted him to do with his penis inside her. "So responsive." he murmured with a chuckle as her hips lifted off the bed seeking more of his hot mouth, and his pleasurable touch.

"J-oh-OHN." she cried out loudly when he finally stopped teasing her and he sucked gently on her clit. She saw stars as her orgasm clawed its way forward. Her entire body felt tense ready to snap in two as his gentle sucking became more rhythmic, and his fingers that were inside her curled as he wiggled them back and forth. She gasped as her legs spread wide apart as a buzzing sound filled her ears as he continued to lick, suck, and generally drive her insane with need. Joss grabbed at the sheets beneath her as she trembled feeling him nuzzle into her closer. He sat back for a moment breathing harshly his eyes on hers, and she was helpless to look away.

"I need you to come now Joss." he moaned as he settled back in much more aggressively. She felt her back arch high off the bed as his tongue licked up and down the entire length of her sex his fingers spearing her harder, and deeper. He kissed her clit once before he scraped his teeth against it lightly and then sucked hard, and she felt herself explode against him. She screamed his name loudly as her orgasm tore through her entire body making her toes curl against his back his hands cradling her hips holding her down as she writhed uncontrollably. When the last tremor faded her body was still slightly shaking from the force of her orgasm, and she became more aware of her surroundings once more. John was kissing her thighs, then her belly, followed by her breasts, and finally her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips. He pushed back out of the kiss.

"Get those fucking things off John and get inside me or I will kill you." she growled at the look in his eyes knowing he was going to try to pull away again.

"I don't have a condom." he whispered in her ear as he brushed his lips against her cheek his eyes closed as he trembled with need against her.

"That's okay because I do look in my pants pocket." she smiled when he immediately pulled back to look at her.

"You carry condoms around?"

"Well I have been since our little rendezvous two weeks ago." she refused to feel embarrassed. He continued to stare at her. She sighed. "Okay so I was hoping we would have a repeat John is that such a bad thing? I didn't want to be caught unprepared." when he said nothing more she shoved him off of her, and moved to the edge of the bed. Her entire body felt like wax as she struggled to use her legs as she reached over for her pants.

"Joss do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" he moaned as she sat back up holding the silver packet out. He reached out for it, but she held it away from his reach.

"You had your fun I get mine." her eyes pointedly fell to his erection that was pressing his boxers up.

"Joss-"

"Either I get to put it on or you'll have to take matters into your own hands." she crawled her way back towards him. Joss felt a surge of heat in between her legs at the thought of watching John stroking himself to get off. She decided she was a pervert at getting aroused all over again at the thought. He climbed off the bed and shucked his boxers off making her sigh happily. His penis was hard, and straining all for her. He climbed back onto the bed resting on his knees as she scooted closer to him. She immediately wrapped her hand around his warm, and rock hard penis loving the soft growl that escaped the back of his throat. He had said she was responsive to him well he was just the same to her. He made it easy for her to know how hard, and how fast to stroke him with the gasps, moans, and sighs of her name he let out. She loved having him this way he was so open with her without reservation. She wanted to love him this way she wanted to give him pleasure like he gave her, but not having him inside her was out of the question. She needed to feel him in her filling her deeply since the orgasm she had from his talented mouth only served to make her need him to be buried within her more then ever before.

"Enough." he groaned in her ear as she had gotten lost in her thoughts her hand had tightened on him, and had been stroking him harder. She could see the pleasure on his face knowing he was getting close by the way he was tensing. She pulled her hand away tearing open the condom quickly. She had to have him in her this second the need for him was borderline on obsessive. She rolled the condom on his throbbing cock loving the soft moans that escaped him. She shoved him onto his back and straddled him. She positioned herself right above his penis. Joss watched his eyes as she began slowly settling herself on him. When she just had his tip inside her his eyes shut, and she then impaled herself on him. John moaned harshly his hands on her hips grasping tightly, and she cried out his name as she sat on him as he filled her as deeply as he could possibly go. She leaned her hands against the mattress beside his head and slowly began riding him. His hands were on her hips as each downward thrust he met her with an upward one that made her gasp at how deep he was penetrating her. John allowed her to control the movements for all of five minutes before he rolled them over and she wanted to protest, but she couldn't when he began plunging into her slowly but deeply.

"Joss." her name was rough their eyes met and she saw the look in them. He was completely vulnerable to her she reached up and brushed her fingers across his cheek knowing he was feeling their connection wasn't the same as before. He was making love to her and she wanted it to never end. She kept her eyes on his allowing him to see just what he was doing to her. But soon the almost lazy thrusts into her wasn't enough.

"John." she moaned lifting a little trying to force him to move faster.

"Hmmmm?" his tongue was on her chest.

"I'm not made of glass." but John's slow thrusts seemed to go even slower then before making her gasp.

"You can come this way too." he assured her with a smile against her skin his body stilled completely against her as he was buried deep within her.

"No I need-" she stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck groaning hotly when he didn't withdraw from her but he flexed his hips side to side rubbing himself inside her. "John fuck me now!" she bit on his earlobe desperate for more.

"All you had to do was ask Joss." he chuckled as he withdrew from her almost completely just to slam back into her hard and fast making her scream in startled delight. He sat back his hands on her hips he was holding her up so only her shoulders touched the mattress as he used his considerable strength to hold her up as if she weighed nothing more then a feather. She moaned his name as he filled her so utterly, and completely she was sure he was touching her belly button on one stroke. She was helpless as he thrust into her that she grabbed at the sheets under her feeling herself floating towards the edge. His name was a helpless cry as she watched John's face his eyes were on hers as emotions she was sure he didn't want her to see was etched on his handsome face. John was pushing into her, loving her, and needing her more then she thought possible. She felt his body tremble against hers knowing he was on the verge of his own orgasm.

"John p-please." she forced out not sure what she was pleading for if it was for her own orgasm or for him to follow with her, but when he shouted her name hoarsely she found herself flying over the edge with him. She felt his hips buck wildly his hands tightened their hold on her hips as his penis jerked inside her as he came. Her entire body pulsated against his as spasm after spasm rocked her as her vision blurred. When the last tremor of their orgasms faded was when John finally slumped on top of her. They both struggled to breathe. He rolled onto his side his stomach rising and falling quickly. Their eyes on one another.

John rolled out of bed she shook her head as she watched him escape from the intimacy. He entered the bathroom, and when he came back out about five minutes later her breathing had become more normal and she just watched him. She saw he was moving much slower, and his eyes were half shut as if he couldn't ward off sleep much longer. He pulled on his boxers then climbed beneath the covers pulling her up to his body. She had half expected him to push away from her, but instead he was snuggling her closer to his body. She watched him with a smile as his breathing evened out as sleep beckoned to him.

"John." she whispered.

"Hmmmm?" his eyes struggled to open. She licked her lips as she knew he needed sleep since she doubted he had slept well since the teenager died.

"Promise me you'll try to forgive yourself." she breathed against his ear. She pulled back nudging his nose with hers trying to keep him awake long enough for him to promise her. His eyes were barely open. "Promise me John." she said again.

"I promise." he said it so quietly she almost missed it, and she sighed as he lost the battle against sleep. Joss just continued to watch him silently loving the way he looked relaxed and less tense in sleep. Her lips tightened as she struggled to put a cap on her own emotions. She ran her fingers on some light bruises he had on his body from his own brush with the car. Joss looked into his eyes, but when he didn't awaken she decided she could say what she wanted to say to him now that he was asleep.

"This is the closest I can get to tell you, but I'm not about to let you slip away from me anymore. I can't not after today." she leaned her head against his shoulder before pressing her lips against his chest where his heart was beating strongly. " I think I'm falling in love with you John." she whispered looking down at him softly. He sighed pulling her unconsciously closer to her she smiled as she hugged him to her trying to figure out what came next for them.

* * *

Author's note: So I really hope this chapter was proofread right I was trying to make sure I caught all the errors but I am so cold after having to shovel like 7 inches of snow that I think my brain is frozen too lol. This chapter was a bit hot, so hopefully it warm everyone up since winter has reared its ugly head again hahahahahahaha. I was going to try to have this posted yesterday but I got sidetracked with a new eppy of POI which by the way was AWESOME :) And there is another chapter to this story I am not ending it on smut like the last one, the next chapter has FLUFF honest too goodness fluffy Reese/Carter (is it Creese or CaReese) stuff that will make your heart melt at the gooeyness hahahahahahaha though there is still a hint of underling sadness in John lol. But that's all I can say about the next chapter and I am maybe even going to leave myself an opening to add expand on this story in like a mini series or something. Not too sure. But anyways thank you for listening to me ramble, and for reading/reviewing I love it, and appreciate everything you guys do :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

He was still asleep which gave her the opportunity to continue her perusal of his beautiful body. He had numerous scars crisscrossing him, but to her it made him who he was today. John wouldn't ever believe her if she tried to tell him that he was a truly beautiful man inside and out, but she believed it enough for the both of them. She shifted her gaze from his stomach as it rose and fell steadily as he slept. The covers wrapped around his hips and his left leg peeked out from beneath the masculine comforter. Joss smiled a little when he sighed slightly but slept on. She ran her fingertips across his arm lightly afraid if she touched him too much he would awaken, and the man needed his sleep. The way he passed out after he had made love to her told her he hadn't slept much since the accident.

Her eyes lifted to his face that was leaning towards her his mouth was slightly open, and his dark lashes splayed on his cheeks. She wanted to lean over and brush her lips against his relishing in the fact that she could, but she wasn't going too. Not when she wanted him to sleep besides it gave her the chance to take her fill in staring at him without his knowledge. She continued to lean her head against her hand tracing his body with her eyes familiarizing herself with it all over again when she nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang. Shit who had this incredibly bad timing?! She looked at John's face hoping it didn't wake him up, and she almost sagged with relief when he remained sleeping like a baby. She slid from under the covers yanking his shirt on as she ran towards her phone where she left it after calling for pizza.

"Hello." she whispered as she hurried towards his bathroom.

"Why are you whispering Carter?" Fusco demanded, and she shook her head wondering exactly what she could tell him? She couldn't tell him that she was in John's apartment in nothing, but his shirt while he slept after they had mind blowing sex. Joss looked at herself in the mirror, and she looked like she was glowing as a sly smile slid onto her face.

"What do you want Fusco?" she peeked around the corner of the bathroom to make sure he hadn't awakened John deciding asking a question of her own instead answering his question was her best choice of action.

"I wanted to see if wonder boy was alright? Our four eyed friend said he was dealing with some stuff and you went by to check up on him, and its already like two in the afternoon." her mouth dropped open looking at her wrist watch. She had totally forgotten the time! This was John's fault he distracted her with his hands, his mouth oh how did he distract with that talented mouth of his, and… "Carter are you still on the line?" she blinked dragging her mind away from what John had done to her in bed.

"Yes, yes I am." she huffed.

"Our guy with the glasses said that we needed to work on this new person ourselves. Our four eyed friend is in the middle of tailing her while I try to find out more information on her."

"I'll be on my way soon." as much as she wished she could stay in his apartment locked in his arms forever the real world was trying to press in on them.

"Well get wonder boy back on his feet will ya because I don't want to do his job anymore." Joss tried to not smile. She had no complaints of John being off his feet this past hour or so.

"Will do, and hey Fusco?"

"What Carter?"

"Do you think you can cover for me for a little longer?"

"Sure if it means wonder boy is out, and about doing this instead of me."

"Thanks Fusco."

"You can thank me by doing my paperwork." she smiled before hanging up the phone. She knew she needed to get going but she had an idea that could make John forget about all the bad in life, and concentrate on some good. The only bad thing was she actually had to leave his apartment to set her plan into motion, and she ran the risk of being locked out of his apartment while she was out. She walked towards where John was still sound asleep. She watched him sadly knowing the man probably was normally a light sleeper, and heard every little sound.

"I'll be back John." she whispered pausing before she leaned down to brush her lips against his cheek. He murmured something but didn't awaken. She grabbed her pants, and hurried to pull them on. She had to get back into his apartment before he awoke learned that she was gone, and locked her out again!

* * *

"Come on John wake up." he sighed when her soft sing song whisper in his ear was a pleasant sound. He shifted but kept his eyes shut.

"Mmmmm no." he mumbled.

"John wake up."

"I don't wanna Joss." he sighed snuggling more into his pillows, but yelped when he felt something cold hit his stomach. His eyes snapped open as he immediately went into a defensive position ready to strike whatever was coming at them.

"Whoa relax John!" he blinked rapidly as his heart raced. He looked down at his chest, and saw it was ice cream. "I'm sorry I didn't think." he forced his look from the cold ice cream on his chest to Joss. She had an apologetic look on her face as she held a bowl of a homemade banana split in her one hand, and the spoon dripping with vanilla ice cream in the other. His cock hardened immediately almost to the point of pain when he saw her wearing his shirt, and he could clearly see her nipples through the thin fabric. "I'm sorry John." he blinked trying to erase the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her out of his mind.

"Its alright Joss."

"No I didn't think. I saw the look in your eyes, and I'm so sorry." he looked up into her sad brown eyes.

"Joss its okay really." he smiled slightly trying to ease her tension. He looked down to the ice cream, and ran his index finger across his chest, and swiped at it. He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked. "Mmmmm Joss." he moaned closing his eyes leaning his head against the pillows that were propped up against his headboard. He hadn't had ice cream in a very long time.

"Oh god don't do that John!" he looked over to her while she snuggled into his side some more taking a spoonful of ice cream, and then putting it into her mouth eyeing him with a dark look in her eyes. He recognized that look it was the same look of desire she had for him before each time he made love to her.

"Do what Joss?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"You know exactly what John!" he chuckled a little. She took another spoonful of ice cream and held it out to him. He watched her for a moment knowing how incredibly intimate this was but he was helpless to stop it as he opened his mouth, and allowed her to feed him some. "You are making me into some sex crazed animal that thinks about bedding you all the time you know that? One look from you makes me want you inside me, but when you moan like that makes me want to pin you to this bed and never let you out of it ever."

"Well I'm not the one sitting in my shirt without a bra on." his hungry gaze slid down back to her chest loving how her nipples were hard, and pressing up on the thin fabric.

"Well tough luck there John since you were the one that ruined my blouse." she grinned at him as he ran a finger down her arm loving the goosebumps that raised after his touch.

"You got me there though you weren't complaining to much after that." he smiled up at her.

"Someone's in a considerable better mood then just two hours ago." she chuckled feeding him another bit of ice cream. He closed his eyes which made her sigh. "I should learn to keep my big mouth shut." he reopened his eyes to look up at her.

"Joss-" but the rest of what he wanted to say was interrupted when she shoved the spoon back in to his mouth with ice cream, and a bit of banana.

"Oh shush you I don't want to hear it. I heard it all before remember back before we ended up in your bed having sex. You blame yourself, and you are a monster, and I deserve better blah blah blah." she waved the spoon before taking a bite for herself.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he demanded.

"Yes because when you get pissed off you act instead of think. And when you act instead of think amazing things happen." her eyes immediately fell southward towards where he was feeling himself pressing up against his boxers again.

"I don't want to hurt you." that got her eyes back up to his.

"You could never hurt me John."

"You care too much about me."

"Am I supposed to apologize for that?" she demanded eating another spoonful of ice cream though he saw anger build in her eyes.

"I just think its misplaced."

"Well I respectfully disagree with you John. Because regardless if you think I should or not I do care a lot about you so does Finch, and Fusco. You have people now that care about you so you can't go hide away anymore. Its not going to work because we're not going to let you run away from your emotions anymore." he felt like he was drowning in her eyes as he stared into them. "I'm not saying you have to forgive yourself overnight John, but learn to lean on us a little. You want us to lean on you well we need you to give us that same amount of trust."

"I do trust you."

"Good now that we got that out of the way we have one more little issue left to go over, and then I need to hurry back to my day job." she fed him some more ice cream.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I want a date." he nearly choked on the ice cream in his mouth. He stared at her.

"What?"

"A date? You know where you and I share some dinner, some conversation, and if you're lucky you get some dessert by the end of the night." she grinned at him. When he just stared at her she laughed softly. "You do know how to date right John?"

"Yes, I know how to date someone Joss. Its just I can't."

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"No, its not what you think. I'm wanted by the NYPD, the CIA, and the FBI I can't exactly just go out anywhere without worry that I will be seen."

"True."

"So you see my point."

"Yep. Which is why I decided to cook you dinner."

"What?" he blinked.

"I am going to cook you dinner. So anymore lame excuses as to why we can't have a date?"

"What will you cook me?" he hadn't had a home cooked meal by a woman in a very long time.

"Whatever you want." he nodded his head. "Is it a date?" he looked up into her eyes knowing that he should say no, but for the life of him he couldn't deny her it.

"Yes."

"Good tomorrow night say eight?"

"Sounds fine unless I have someone to go save."

"Okay it's a deal its like dating a doctor." she quickly leaned over and kissed him fast, and hard before sitting back. "What would you like me to make you?"

"Whatever you can." he shrugged not caring what it was.

"Excuse me?" he grabbed the spoon, and took a bit more of the ice cream. God he missed ice cream. He searched her brown eyes for a moment unsure of what he said that caused her to be mad at him.

"I said whatever you can is fine by me."

"Are you insinuating that I can't cook?"

"No Joss I'm not sure of your cooking skills so I figure anything that you can cook is fine by me. I'm not particular on food."

"Oh." she nodded taking the spoon, and eating a little bit more of the banana split herself. He chuckled a little as he brought the spoon back to him using her hand. Their eyes connected, and he shifted wishing he could take her again. "Well I'm not some chef or anything, but I do enjoy cooking. So how about I surprise you?"

"Sounds great." he stared up at her.

"Okay John what's with the look?"

"Nothing Joss I just never figured you enjoyed cooking."

"And why not?" he yawned as he took the bowl from her, and began eating the rest of the ice cream while she just watched him.

"I don't know you don't strike me as the type to actually read the instructions." he shrugged his shoulders. She grabbed the bowl of ice cream from him standing up glaring down at him.

"And why would you think that?" she huffed.

"Well Joss you're a little bossy, and take charge. So I think you'd make up your own instructions rather then do as it says on the box." he reached over for the bowl, but she sidestepped him.

"Bossy I'm bossy?! Um hello you tell me what to do all the time John!"

"Hey I wasn't done with the ice cream, and weren't you the one yammering about me not eating." he smirked when he saw the look on her face. She was cute when she was indignant. He reached out for the bowl.

"Oh I'm sorry you weren't finished." his eyes widened when she reached her hand in and grabbed some ice cream with her hand, and flung it at him hitting him square in the face. He reopened his eyes as he felt the ice cream streaking down his cheeks, and onto his chest. He licked his lips when some of the ice cream passed over them as he slowly pushed the comforter off of his legs taking him time climbing out of his bed, and his eyes locking onto hers. She started to back away slowly as her eyes were wide with laughter sparkling in their brown depths. "I'm so sorry John." she said looking anything but sorry.

"You know if you are going to apologize Joss you actually need to mean it, and not say it with a smile on your face." he said as he began walking forward and she kept moving backwards. "Put the ice cream down Joss." he smiled.

"No." she squealed as she danced out of his reach as he rushed after her. He was much faster then her, and his apartment wasn't that big so he cornered her easily. She grabbed some ice cream with her hand.

"Back off John I have ice cream and I know how to use it." he couldn't believe how she made him feel. He grabbed the bowl easily from her, and dipped his fingers into the cold treat, and ran his fingers across the dark skin of her neck. He leaned in and ran his tongue across it, and she moaned wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you need to get back to work right away?" he whispered against her ear.

"I can spare maybe another hour."

"Long enough." he kissed her again, and proceeded to use the ice cream in a very inventive way.

* * *

Author's note: So there is my fluffy Reese/Carter chapter though it did end up getting a bit hot at the end but I forced myself to stop there and allow everyone's imaginations to run wild. So I've been thinking I have like a bunch of random one shots of these two and I might start just a Creese One shot thing where they range from everything from smutterrific filled, to fluffiness, to angsty OMG tear jerkers. That way I have a place to put my random one shot stories together :) So I will be adding that tomorrow :) Anyways thanks for reading this and I totally left myself an opening to expand on this so I might add to this series of Moments or not. I have no clue as of yet lol. But anyways I want to thank you for reading/reviewing and everything its much appreciated!


End file.
